El Linaje del Sol
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: ¿Qué jamás iba a encontrar a su reina? Claro que iba a encontrarla. Y Brick se encargaría de usar, manipular, amenazar, estafar, herir y matar a quien sea con tal de conseguir su más anhelado deseo.【One-Shot de JULIO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT || JULIO**

**Tema: Vampiros**

* * *

_**El Linaje del Sol**_

—Adilay Fanficker.

Palabras: 1,191.

* * *

Brick comenzaba a pensar que todo lo que había oído de los _ex-humano_s (sucios impostores) eran puras idioteces y exageraciones que sólo buscaban crear miedo y por ende, cobardía. La verdad es que él mismo no se explicaba cómo es que aquel sujeto había podido acabar con tantos lacayos de Princesa y luego hacer _desaparecer _a una de sus mejores aliadas propias. Ni más ni menos que una vampiresa tan fuerte como él mismo lo era, y ante su desvanecimiento, debió ser Brick quien se hiciera cargo de la situación.

—¿Te has cansado, _mortal_? —esa última palabra la expulsó con tanta burla y desagrado que la mirada color verde que le respondió no tardó en venir con un nuevo ataque—. ¡Vamos, Allegart! ¡¿Y se supone que debo aceptar que has matado a tantos peones con este nivel de fuerza tan mediocre?! ¡¿Tan humano?!

Con su magia, hubiese podido prender en llamas el cuerpo de Butch Allegart y ya, fin del problema. Pero había algo en el despreciable humano bastardo, que hacía que Brick quisiera prolongar el encuentro entre las armas filosas durante más tiempo.

Su alabarda antigua conjurada con llamas infernales, contra la espada de plata bendecida por el mismísimo Papa, con el objetivo de dar caza a los _seres de oscuridad_.

Cuando se atacaron de nuevo y volvieron a quedarse pegados, filo contra filo y cara contra cara mientras los dos ejercían presión por saber quién iba a echar al otro al suelo y tener una notable ventaja, Butch Allegart le gruñó:

—Muy pronto te veré consumirte bajo la luz del sol —hizo una mueca cuando Brick (sin mucho esfuerzo) tomó ventaja de fuerza—. Morirás, como todos los otros. Y te aviso… que te irás al infierno… sin obtener lo que más deseas.

—¿Y qué has de saber tú de lo que yo deseo? —se rio enseñando sus colmillos como si Butch le hubiese contado un chiste.

—Jamás encontrarás a tu reina.

La sonrisa de Brick se evaporó ante esas palabras… ¿cómo diablos él…? No, era imposible. Apenas se habían visto las caras hoy. ¿Cómo es posible que supiese…?

Butch aprovechó ese instante de desconcierto para empujarlo hacia atrás; bastante a rápido, Brick se transformó en neblina para evitar ser partido en dos, pero al recuperarse metros lejos de Allegart, se dio cuenta de que el peto de su fuerte armadura había sido dañado. Y quizás, incluso su piel había sido dañada.

—Miserable —gruñó entre dientes.

Iba a ir contra de Allegart dispuesto a sacarle a golpes cualquier información que tuviese de él y hubiese podido pasar a otros.

Esta vez tenía la firme intención de matarlo… pero…

_"¡Brick! ¡Tengo hambre!"._

Sintiendo el odio acobijándolo de pies a cabeza, Brick apretó la alabarda.

Maldita perra entrometida.

«¡Ahora no!» trasmitió sus deseos viendo cómo Butch respiraba tan agitado como él. Imperdonable. Un maldito humano no debería agotarlo así.

¡Él era Brick! ¡Era…!

_"¡Trae tu inmundo trasero acá! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No voy a volver a repetírtelo!"._

Ante la atenta mirada de Butch Allegart, quien retomó una postura defensiva con su espada sagrada y su armadura de plata cubriéndolo, Brick se llevó su arma a su espalda fingiendo soberbia.

—Por hoy me he divertido suficiente. No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes —le dijo en voz alta.

—No —respondió Butch con altanería y una sonrisa que decía que él guardaba una sorpresa—, eres tú… el no sabe la suerte que tiene.

Manteniendo la cara estoica, Brick lo vio con mucho odio a través de sus ojos color carmesí.

_"¡Brick!"._

Luego de hacer una mueca de desprecio, tanto para Allegart como para la molesta voz de su cabeza, Brick desapareció del campo boscoso donde había encontrado al _cazador _debido al olor de su sangre, y volvió al palacio bajo la tierra que por desgracia era su nueva casa.

—Más te vale recompensarme esto, zorra estúpida —farfulló.

En el camino hacia los aposentos de su hernia más fastidiosa, Brick se fue quitando la armadura casi como si la detestase. Y si debía ser honesto, no es como si le guardase a esa vestimenta un profundo cariño.

_»Jamás encontrarás a tu reina._

Claro que iba a encontrarla. Y Brick se encargaría de usar, manipular, amenazar, estafar, herir y matar a quien sea con tal de conseguir su más anhelado deseo.

—Hasta que por fin llegas. Ahora aliméntame —lo recibió Princesa Morbucks completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

Lamentando con cada mililitro de la bilis de su cuerpo, el día que la conoció, Brick dejó al descubierto sus colmillos, subiendo a la cama sin nada de ropa encima.

—Sólo come, abre las putas piernas y cállate —le espetó dejando que ella le apartase el largo cabello rojo de su cuello para morderlo sin ninguna delicadeza. A pesar de eso, Brick no mostró dolor en su cara sino fastidio, dejó que la sensación de _unión _hiciera lo suyo y de ese modo tratar de destensar el hastío que le provocaba estar aquí con ella que afuera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Butch.

Pero sus instintos eran lo que eran, así que cuando Princesa se colgó de su espalda y caderas sin dejar de beber, él se dejó llevar por la pronta excitación que siempre venía únicamente cuando alguien tomaba de su sangre (cosa que por cuestiones obvias no era fácil para cualquiera) por lo que sin juegos ni delicadeza esperó a que su miembro reaccionara ante la brusquedad de su agarre, para comenzar a penetrarla. Después, Brick gruñó con odio al sentir cómo se liberaba adentro de ella con la completa confianza de que no iba a engendrar a nadie… sin embargo esa sensación de efímera comodidad se fue al carajo en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía comer, ni dormir, ni sentirse enteramente en paz.

Él estaba maldito.

_»Jamás encontrarás a tu reina._

Llevaba siglos así. Siglos con este pesar sobre él… siglos y siglos…

¿No era normal que a estas aturas ya estuviese loco?

—Suéltame de una maldita vez —se quitó a Morbucks de encima, apartándose de ella y bajando de la cama con una profunda insatisfacción en su interior que le quemaba.

—¿Qué pasa, grandulón? Usualmente duras mucho más —se quejó sobre la cama, sudorosa con la boca cubierta de sangre roja.

—No vale la pena… con lo mucho que comes —espetó groseramente—, ¿acaso crees que soy un banco de sangre? —oyéndola reír, Brick se largó de ahí conjurando sus prendas de vuelta—. Esto terminará… tiene que hacerlo… —cerró sus ojos, frustrándose más—. Tengo que encontrarla.

Si no lo hacía, no importaba si mataba o no a Butch Allegart, después de todo ese tipo era tan solo un humano y moriría de una forma u otra. Quien realmente le importaba, era una mujer que todavía no tenía rostro… pero debía tenerlo si es que deseaba ponerle fin a su maldición.

«¿Dónde estás?» se preguntaba una y otra vez acercándose a sus propios aposentos; los más profundos… casi hasta llegar a los calabozos.

¿Dónde estaba aquella que le liberaría? ¿Dónde estaba aquella que le entregaría _su luz_? ¿Dónde estaba su reina?

¡¿Dónde?!

**—FIN—**

* * *

_No quería hacer one-shot's para esta actividad... ¡pero no tuve elección!_

_Además, quisiera aclarar que es muy probable que vaya a usar este escrito, y el de **La Máscara **(drabble de **m****arzo**) creados para esta misma actividad, para crear un long-fic propio. Me gustó mucho la trama y cómo podían enlazarse los "escritos" pero no sé cómo es que la ven ustedes. ¿Prometerá como me imagino? Estoy muy indecisa._

_O sea, aquí Brick y Butch son enemigos mortales. Butch es el cazador y Brick es un vampiro que tiene como aliada a Princesa... pero... él no está muy cómodo con ella, de hecho, se nota que la odia. ¿Pero por qué?_

_No quise indagar mucho en la maldición de Brick ya que ni yo misma tengo todos los detalles, pero quisiera aclarar que Butch sabe más de lo que advirtieron sus palabras. Quizás algún día sabremos si usará todo ello a su favor._

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
